Hoy cocinaré yo
by fairy of sky
Summary: Orihime invitó a Ichigo a cenar. Quién le iba a decir que los accidentes embarazosos eran tan extremadamente posibles. Y es que, estar a solas con su novio, cenando, podía ser una experiencia de lo más curiosa. IchiHime one-shot.


**¡Hola! Bien es un One-shot que se me ocurrió hace poquito y quería llevarlo a cabo. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, una de mis favoritas. Espero que disfrutéis del breve relato xD. Pero antes que nada, aviso que me basé en cuanto a Ichigo en su carácter mucho más inseguro en cuanto a las chicas —recordemos cuando vio la verdadera forma de Yoruichi— y he hecho hincapié en esta actitud. Espero que os guste.**

**Hoy cocinaré yo**

Orihime abrió la puerta de su piso y entró dejándola de par en par esperando a que su acompañante la siguiese. Rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y los dejó alineados junto a los de Ichigo, que cerró la puerta una vez dentro.

—Con permiso—dijo Ichigo al cruzar la entrada.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —pidió ella educadamente.

Ichigo miró con atención la habitación que se exponía ante él. Los colores de las paredes eran en su mayoría, pasteles. Rosas y amarillos, vivos y alegres. El suelo estaba recubierto con una moqueta —de un azul claro muy acogedor— sobre el que se situaba, en el centro, una mesa de poca altura, similar a las de café. El lugar de los asientos lo cubrían un par de cojines a cada lado de la mesa. Y el mueble que contenía la televisión y diversos objetos decorativos estaba justo en frente. También divisó armarios donde supuso que Orihime guardaría copas para ocasiones especiales, el correo o más cojines en el caso de que hubiese más visitas.

—Siéntate—intervino Orihime para sacarle de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo, algo dubitativo, se colocó a uno de los lados y esperó a que ella hiciese lo mismo. Sin embargo, Orihime soltó una risita y se fue a la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres de beber?—dijo ella una vez allí.

Él no contestó inmediatamente. Pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos. O quizás se habría molestado porque ella se había reído. Pero a Orihime, el pensar que probablemente fuese la primera vez que Ichigo entraba a la casa de una chica a solas, le parecía cómico. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como era costumbre. Sin embargo, no parecía que se tratase por desconfianza o enfado. Más bien parecía...cohibido.

—Zumo de naranja—respondió finalmente.

Se sentía incómodo. Nunca antes había estado en la casa de Orihime, y ahora que su relación acababa de comenzar le causaba más incomodidad aún. No es que creyese que fuese a pasar nada en especial, pero no estaba acostumbrado a estar a solas con ella. No desde que el tiempo que pasaban juntos ya no era en un sentido amigable, sino amoroso. Al fin y al cabo, en cuanto al amor era un principiante. _Debería de haberme centrado en chicas antes que en peleas _pensó, casi reprochándose a sí mismo por su ingenuidad. Tan seguro en unas cosas y tan inseguro en tantas otras...

Pero al ver a Orihime salir con una bandeja, se alarmó aún más. Ella tranquilamente dejó la bandeja que contenía una pareja de platos y vasos a juego —con pegatinas de fresas— sobre la mesa, con total naturalidad. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? No es como si hubiesen tenido muchas citas.

Sin embargo, Orihime se había preparado mentalmente en la cocina para que sus manos no le temblasen. El llevar a Ichigo a su casa como si fuese una cita la emocionaba, y a su vez hacía que su corazón palpitase con fuerza. Pero el haberle invitado a cenar era demasiado. No supo de dónde había sacado las palabras para pedírselo, aunque de todos modos ella no esperaba que él le dijese que sí.

—Es pasta de judías roja—dijo ella tímidamente—. Mi comida favorita.

Ichigo miró con algo de desconfianza las "judías" que había en el plato, mezcladas con pasta de todos los tipos. Le extrañó bastante el color de las judías, pues más que rojas parecían de un tono verdoso. Por un momento creyó que eran lechugas en trocitos, que le miraban atentamente con expresión de pena. Como si dijesen "no me comas" —a lo que él habría accedido gustosamente—. Y al recordar lo que realmente era, se tomó aquello como una especie de reto o desafío.

Pero entonces, Orihime soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Ichigo.

—¿Cómo quieres que nos las comamos sin mantequilla y fresas?—dijo como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

El chico se quedó mudo. Si ya de por sí la comida parecía extravagante, con mantequilla y fresas sería una combinación estrafalaria.

Orihime cruzó el cuarto velozmente y se sentó de nuevo, depositando sobre la mesa los ingredientes —según ella esenciales— que traía. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta —tal vez porque Ichigo no apartaba la mirada de las fresas, o tal vez porque no se había movido ni un milímetro— de que a su novio no parecía gustarle mucho aquella cena. Y para salir de dudas, preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo malo, Kurosaki-kun?

Inmediatamente Ichigo se sobresaltó y alzó la vista para mirarla. Ella mantenía sus ojos expectantes sobre él, e hizo que una especie de nerviosismo le recorriese de arriba a abajo. Quizás fue para no ofenderla, o quizás fue para evitar esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, pero sin pensárselo dos veces tomó los palillos y probó aquella extraña comida.

Y para Orihime su cara fue la respuesta. El rostro de Ichigo se torció en una mueca que decía claramente lo poco que le gustaba lo que había preparado. Se sintió algo triste, pero no le molestó. Sabía que sus gustos no eran precisamente normales. Ichigo se llevó una mano a la boca y pareció forzarse a sí mismo a tragárselo. _Parece que sabe tan mal como todos dicen _pensó Inoue. Al parecer, sus gustos no eran compartidos con muchas personas.

—¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun?—dijo acercándose a él para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sí, estoy bien—contestó mientras se recomponía.

_Mierda_ se reprochó _Sabe tan mal como parece._

No le gustaba tener ese pensamiento, pero aquella comida era no sólo extravagante y peculiar, sino que también picante y pastosa. Era difícil de explicar.

Al ver a Orihime preocupada por él, con aquella expresión, se sintió culpable. Era egoísta no tomarse lo que ella había decidido prepararle. Cogió de nuevo los palillos, y se dispuso a seguir. Sin embargo, Orihime no tardó ni dos segundos en detenerle, posando su delicada mano sobre la de él.

—Kurosaki-kun...si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo. No import...

—Puedo comérmelo, Inoue—dijo él interrumpiéndola.

En aquél momento parecieron percatarse del contacto, e inmediatamente apartaron sus manos. Orihime se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, pero Ichigo no llegó a sonrojarse. No llegaba a sentirse bien allí. El hecho de estar al lado de Inoue le producía una tensión constante, y la culpabilidad por hacerla que se preocupase le molestaba.

Entonces, sin dar ni una sola explicación, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina. Orihime abrió los ojos de par en par, y miró el camino que había realizado. Después, como si se despertase del trance que por unos segundos se había apoderado de ella, le siguió.

Ichigo abrió el frigorífico y lo observó con atención. Extrajo un par de huevos y buscó en los cajones y estantes de los muebles la sal y el arroz. Orihime, al darse cuenta en ese instante de cuál era su objetivo, intervino:

—Kurosaki-kun, por favor no te molestes, no quiero que tengas que...

—Inoue—dijo interrumpiéndola de nuevo—. Hoy cocinaré yo.

La sonrisa de Ichigo fue tan amplia y sincera, que ella no pudo replicar. Simplemente se quedó observándole detenidamente con una mezcla de emoción y admiración. Se había sentido acogida por la sonrisa de Ichigo, que pareció tan cálida que casi podías sentir físicamente aquella sensación. Su corazón revoloteó y saltó. Y todo esto vino seguido de un incremento del pulso, hasta podía sentirlo sin tocarse el pecho. Como consecuencia, una serie de calores la hicieron ruborizarse, y estaba segura de que su cara debía lucir un rojo intenso.

Ichigo con gran destreza empezó a cocinar, mientras que ella no separaba sus ojos de la silueta de él. En verdad, para Ichigo era más fácil hacer aquello. Así dejaba de sentirse culpable, y ya había aprendido a cocinar bastante bien al tener que hacerlo para sus hermanas —dado que su padre era bastante irresponsable y ocasionalmente le pedía a Ichigo que hiciese de cocinero— podrían cenar decentemente. El nerviosismo desapareció, y de repente sintió que al lado de Orihime encontraba una paz que jamás había llegado a imaginar. Y aunque sabía que ella le observaba, no le importó. Simplemente estar a su lado era...cómodo.

Cuando rompió el huevo y lo dejó caer sobre la sartén, el aceite comenzó a saltar. Y antes de que pudiese alejarse, Orihime ya estaba a su espalda con un delantal.

—Toma— le dijo mientras se lo ofrecía, esperando que Ichigo lo cogiese.—Es mío, así que quizás te quede pequeño pero al menos así no te mancharás.

Su voz acabó siendo un susurro apenas audible, y sus ojos parecían tener una extraña fijación con el suelo, puesto que no podía alzar la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes tú con las fresas?—le preguntó el muchacho, haciendo referencia al delantal con dibujitos de fresas.

En ese momento sí que dirigió sus ojos hacia los de Ichigo. Le quiso contestar que como su nombre significaba fresa, sentía una especial atracción o conexión por ellas. Pero decirlo en voz alta era demasiado vergonzoso, así que se limitó a responder:

—Simplemente me gustan.

Él la siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta para que ella se lo atase. Con torpeza, la chica rodeó el cuerpo de Ichigo con el delantal e hizo intentos desastrosos de conseguir un lazo decente. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, y sus manos le temblaban y no podía concentrarse.

De hecho, tardó una eternidad en conseguirlo, pero lo hizo. Por unos momentos se sintió orgullosa de haber hecho el lazo, y después se dio cuenta que sentirse orgullosa por haber hecho un lazo era ridículo.

Se separó de Ichigo para mirar sus movimientos bastante acertados con el huevo. Y antes de que se diese cuenta ya tenía los dos preparados.

Cogió un par de platos —que también estaban decorados con fresas— y dejó que Ichigo pusiese un huevo frito en cada uno. Además, sin que Orihime se hubiese percatado, había hecho el arroz, de modo que quedó un plato de una considerable cantidad de comida para cada uno.

—Gracias—le dijo Orihime una vez sentados y comiendo.

Ichigo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como preguntándole silenciosamente a qué se refería. O más bien era porque tenía la boca llena —en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se metió todo el arroz que pudo en la boca, siendo evidente el hambre que tenía—. Ella se percató de los granos de arroz que había alrededor de ésta, debido a las prisas. Decidió levantarse ligeramente para apartárselos, extendiendo su brazo.

Él, por su parte al mirarla con incertidumbre, vio que curiosamente había un granito de arroz en los labios de Orihime. Los bocados de la chica habían sido pequeños, pero ya se sabía lo pegajoso que era el arroz. Se inclinó para quitárselo sin percatarse de que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Y antes de que pudiesen moverse o apartarse, sus labios se juntaron. Fue un beso tan casual, que casi parecía imposible. La esencia de aquél beso estuvo, sin duda, en que era el primero. Y era gracioso pensar de la forma cómica en la que había sucedido. Sin embargo, ésto no impidió que fuese tierno.

Pero tan pronto como ocurrió, se esfumó. Parecieron sincronizados al alejarse a la vez. Fue tan fugaz que si no habías prestado la suficiente atención, ni te dabas cuenta de que se habían besado.

En ese momento Ichigo decidió pedir disculpas, y a su vez ésta quiso pedirlas en el mismo instante.

—Lo siento— dijeron a la vez.

Entonces, al escuchar la voz del otro, se miraron. Ambos estaban sonrojados —aunque el rubor de Orihime era escandaloso—, y al verse no pudieron reprimir las ganas de reír. Y de nuevo, al mismo tiempo, unas sonoras carcajadas escaparon de sus labios.

Y desde la calle, se podían escuchar alegres risas que describían una feliz melodía en medio de la noche. Y en medio de aquél manto de estrellas que se extendía en el oscuro cielo, la luna se encontraba menguante, como si les estuviese sonriendo.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Corto, largo? ¿Faltas de ortografía? Sinceramente espero que si os gusta me pongáis comentarios diciéndomelo, o me pidáis que no escriba más y me marche por donde vine. Si hay algún error por favor decidmelo.**

**Como dato curioso, cuando Ichigo pide zumo de naranja es en referencia a que ambos tienen el pelo naranja. Y con las fresas lo mismo, porque el nombre de Ichigo significa fresa. **

**Es la primera vez que escribo sin que se trate de un drama o situaciones trágicas, sino que el ambiente se sitúa más bien en una situación graciosa y casual. Espero el objetivo de ser natural y tierno se haya cumplido.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, un besazo y muchísimas gracias por leer.**


End file.
